warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Silentsmoke
is a blue tabby tom with a paler underbelly. Description Appearance : Character :Silentsmoke is your "good boy" type of tom, as he really loved his mother and has always aimed to make her proud. She raised him very well, teaching him to always mind his manners and be especially respectful towards older cats. Due to his mother's teachings and an overall poor luck with very young cats, Silentsmoke has come to prefer the company of older cats. He loves to hear stories from his elders and spend time keeping them company. He understands what it's like to be lonely, therefore feeling like he can relate to elders better than he can reckless young apprentices. :The tom tends to keep to himself, after growing up very secluded with just his mother for company. As a result, he's not the most social of cats, and can be a little awkward in new company. He does, however, struggle with loneliness from time to time. With his bond being so, so strong with his mother, he no longer likes to be alone. Isolation reminds him of the death of his mother, making him horribly insecure. While Silentsmoke may not like socializing, he does enjoy having others present. He's much more of a listener than a talker. :With his general good-behavior comes a natural love for rules. The young warrior doesn't like chaos, chaos is what brought death to his family. He keeps a level-head in most situation, and generally tries to keep peace. He follows the warrior code to a tee, and sometimes becomes horribly confused in situations in which the warrior code doesn't completely apply. Silentsmoke won't know how to act in these conditions, making him dependent on others for guidance. He loves guidance, really. :However, his father is a topic to never bring up. The relationship (or rather, lack thereof) with his father is proof that Silentsmoke has a dark, grudge-holding nature. He reacts very poorly to betrayal and won't hesitate to resort to blackmail or even physical combat. He doesn't like chaos, and therefore will do anything to end it. However, staying in his good graces and appreciating the sweetness the tom carries will keep this side from rearing its ugly head. Abilities : Biography Childhood :Shortly before his death, Lakestar had an on-and-off relationship with an unnamed SpringClan she-cat, who became pregnant with his litter. Silentkit was the result, and the affair was kept a complete secret from all but Lakestar's apprentice, Cloudchaser. The leader swore he'd meet his son and help raise him, but one day, he stopped coming. Unfortunately, the tom died before his son could ever really get to know him. :Silentkit's mother loved him dearly, and cherished every day they got to spend together. The kitten did not understand why he never got to meet his father, and a dark pit of resent slowly grew in his stomach. The queen raised her son as a loner all by herself, only making their bond stronger. She taught him manners and the warrior code, and even trained him as hard as she possibly good. Silentkit's mother was all he had in the world, making her the sunshine to his dark days. He'd trade the world for her. :Disaster struck, and his mother passed away after dubbing him "Silentpaw", leaving him alone and terrified. The truth about Lakestar died with the loner, so Silentpaw never learned that his father truly cared for him and wanted to raise him. Instead, he thought that the tom had wanted nothing to do with him and had abandoned him and his mother. Rage boiling in his veins, Silentpaw struck up his life on his own, swearing on his mother's grave that he'd make her very, very proud. :Disinterested in moving to SpringClan because his father might live there, Silentpaw slowly found his way to AutumnClan. He was awfully nervous at first, but is slowly trying to find his way to fit in and make himself an honorable warrior, even if the Clan isn't his birth Clan. Adulthood : Relationships Family : Friends : Peers Fallenstar: : Lineage Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Deceased, residence unknown Father: :Lakestar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmother: :Shellshore: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfather: :Froststar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Aunts: :Soaringsong: Living :Honeydapple: Deceased, verified StarClan member Cousins: : Quotes : Cameos : Trivia *His birth was kept a secret from SpringClan. *Silentsmoke is the "Spiderman" to Berrystar's "Mr.Stark". Images Life Pixels